


【2077】V竹村 咬 短打

by Olbers_Yi



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olbers_Yi/pseuds/Olbers_Yi
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Male V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	【2077】V竹村 咬 短打

竹村五郎跪在V面前，以耻辱的表情将头埋在他两腿间，牙齿咬住裤链下拉。他看着V鼓鼓当当的内裤想用手把里面的东西弄出来，却被V冷声制止：“我说了，现在不许上手。”竹村只好将手背在身后，脸几乎要贴上V的下面。他好不容易笨拙地将内裤拨弄开，上面已黏黏糊糊全是他的津液。半勃的性器终于露出头来，竹村的双唇紧紧贴住V的龟头，停顿片刻微微张嘴探舌轻舔圆润的柱顶。他舌尖舔过马眼时V会愉悦地哼一声，随后示意他可以用手了。竹村双手颤抖着捧住V的阴茎，左手轻抚柱身，右手扶住龟头。他渐渐将硕大的龟头整个含入口中，一边注意着不能让牙齿磕碰到这脆弱的器官，一边努力用舌头取悦它——这他妈可真是比他以往执行过的任何任务都难。V双腿环住竹村的腰，使他被迫含得更深。他的头前后抽动着吞吐着性器，肉柱早已在他的服侍下变得肿胀。竹村的软舌舐过火热阴茎上每一寸皮肤与凸起的青筋，性器被温热口腔包裹得极其舒服。V揪住竹村本就有些凌乱的黑发将性器往里狠狠抽送，龟头一次次顶到喉眼使他想要干呕，但碍于口中的巨物只能痛苦地承受。几撮发丝垂到眼前，让本就被生理泪水模糊的视线更加难以看清。V似乎快到极限了，手上动作更猛烈及粗暴，顶得竹村只能“唔唔”地从喉咙里发出几个无力的音节。他终于射了，滚烫粘腻的精液悉数射入竹村的口中，他笨拙地试图将它们全都吞咽下去却被呛得直咳嗽。竹村想用衣袖抹去唇边夹杂着泪液的精水，有些却滑落下来玷污了他的挺直西装。V没再看跪在地上的狼狈男人一眼，丢下一句冷冰冰的“我会帮你”，头也不回地走出了房间。


End file.
